


just let me adore you

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, They're stupid and in love, i love them!!!, individual tags for each drabble!, others characters will likely show up idk, subpar-ly written heehee, there will likely be 0 angst heyo, they're gay and in love, title from a harry styles song srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: a collection of JuTsuzuBan scenarios and headcanons I somehow string into words. Please feel free to enjoy!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Minagi Tsuzuru, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri, Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. sleeping habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're sleeping!
> 
> HC: They play RPS to decide who will sleep together bc there's no way one bunk will hold all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal sleeping together, swearing bc it's Banri

Tsuzuru drools in his sleep, which kinda comes as a shock to Banri, even though he’s already seen the older boy drool onto countless scripts and paper assignments, but he passed it off as an overworked kinda thing. He’d never say out loud the drooling was cute, but he will complain about it.

Like now.

“Tsuzuru,” Banri says, “you’re drooling.” Of course, it doesn’t wake Tsuzuru, not even inciting a sleepy snort from him, but Banri’s not too bothered. At least he doesn’t snore in his sleep like Hyodo. 

Speaking of which…

“You’re going to wake him up,” Juza mumbles from his bunk, and Banri hears his sheets shuffle and his bedsprings squeak as his other boyfriend lays on his stomach and props himself up on his elbows to look at them. Banri tilts his head up, his eyes meeting Juza’s, and Banri scoffs.

“As if he’d wake up when it’s not an emergency,” he says, but he talks quieter this time, just in case. Juza puts on a stupid smile that Banri swears is actually a smirk, and if it wasn’t 12 AM and Tsuzuru wasn’t cutely cuddled up into him, Banri would’ve kissed that stupid smirk off Juza’s stupidly handsome face.

“You’re right,” Juza says, and he ignores Banri’s _‘I’m always right, Hyodo’_ to reach over and lightly run his hand over Tsuzuru’s hair. Banri huffs and goes back to watching Tsuzuru’s drool come dangerously close to his hair. His head is suddenly knocked on, closer to Tsuzuru’s head and drool as rough fingers run their way through his hair.

“What the- fuck off!” Banri hisses, pushing back on Juza’s hand to retaliate and keep his hair from dipping into the drool. Juza lets out a rumbling type of laugh — the one that Banri hates for making him want to kiss Juza — and he shifts and squeaks the bedsprings again as he settles back into bed.

“If you don’t want his drool getting into your hair, let him sleep with me.”

“No way, I won rock paper scissors fair and square.”


	2. lip candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banri on the subject of his boyfriends' kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lots of) Kissing, mentions of making out, cuddling, literal sleeping together

Banri likes it when his boyfriends kiss him.

They were so different from each other.

Tsuzuru’s kisses tasted like coffee and whatever energy drink he had that week. Banri likes to think that the caffeine from the drinks stay on Tsuzuru’s lips because every time Banri presses his lips to kiss the other, he feels a shock of energy jolt through him. 

_ ( Tsuzuru pulls away from Banri, the two sitting on the latter’s bed. Banri pouts and leans in for another one, which causes Tsuzuru to laugh as he cups Banri’s face. Humming delightedly into the kiss, Banri places his arms loosely around Tsuzuru’s shoulders. _

_ “Do you know when to stop?” Tsuzuru mutters good-naturedly as he pulls away again, only for Banri to follow after him and moving to pepper his cheek with kisses. _

_ “Nope. You’ll have to make me,” he says, grinning against Tsuzuru’s cheek. He hears the other sigh, and Banri thinks he’s won, until he’s suddenly finding himself on his back and Tsuzuru looms over him. _

_ “Guess I’ll have to, huh?” Tsuzuru says with a smile, his lips forming a curve that Banri most definitely follows with his eyes. Banri’s own lips curve into a smile, one fitting a ‘fox face’ like him, as Juza would say. _

_ “It might take a while. I’m feeling pretty energetic today.” ) _

Juza’s kisses were on the sweet side, figuratively and literally. It must be from all the sweets and pastries he eats...not like Banri can complain since he buys some for him. It was just that each kiss made Banri feel sick — his cheeks hot and his body far lighter than usual. 

Juza wasn’t one who liked making out, preferring to instead share shorter kisses. Banri could deal with that. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he thought it was cute. 

_ ( Juza kisses up and down his jaw; presses his lips against Banri’s cheek in a spiral pattern. He avoids Banri’s mouth since it’s open and moving with laughter. Banri swats at Juza’s shoulder when his hair tickles the brunette’s nose. _

_ “You’re getting heavy,” Banri says through clenched teeth, an attempt at dampening his laughter. Juza smiles and ducks his head under Banri’s chin into his neck, leaving a small kiss in the dip of his collarbone. _

_ “I’m tired, so let me sleep,” is all he says before dropping even more of his weight onto Banri, who groans and gripes as Juza laughs. _

_ Tsuzuru comes into the pair’s room after knocking and waiting for three minutes to find them curled up in Juza’s bed. ) _

He remembers these moments as he leans into Juza’s side on the dorm’s couch in the living room where they’re all currently watching one of Tenma’s recent dramas. Tsuzuru is sitting closer to the front where Tenma and the rest of Summer Troupe plus Sakuya sit, eagerly pointing out plot points he thinks could be reworked and talking about writing choices, sometimes the older actors jumping in too. 

Juza’s munching on the popcorn Omi prepared for the night, and Banri doesn’t miss the way his and Juza’s shared popcorn has slightly more caramel pieces in it than others. He watches Juza eat another piece and thinks about how his kisses will be extra sweet later.

“What are you thinking about?” Tsuzuru asks Banri, who looks up and scoots over a bit to make room for the other. Banri hums and leans in for a small kiss, much to the groaning and gagging and chuckles of the others. Tsuzuru flushes, but Banri just grins as he takes in the taste of the soda Tsuzuru drank earlier when the drama first started.

Banri really liked kissing his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect daily updates I'm just throwing my current finished bits out here wlekvneknve
> 
> You can talk to me abt JuTsuzuBan on Twt (iori7se) or Tumblr (jutsuzuban) ! ! ! ! If you know my Discord, you can DM me :3c  
> Please I love them and need a partner to yell abt them with I am obsessed


	3. walking in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're walking to the library! Tsuzuru's carrying like 17 books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fluff

Tsuzuru could feel the stares aimed at them as he walked down the street with Banri and Juza trailing behind him. Of course, the stares weren’t being directed at _him_ specifically, but he could tell that other people were staring at the two actors behind him, and who could blame them? There’s a heatwave going on despite it already being autumn, and so to keep from sweating buckets Banri and Juza both wore tank tops, exposing their well-built arm muscles. Tsuzuru gently maneuvers the books in his hand to touch his arm.

“Z'it too heavy?” Juza asks, and it takes Tsuzuru a couple seconds too long to realize Juza was asking about the bulging book bag at his side, and another second to answer in negative. 

“A-ah, no, it’s fine. I just thought there was an itch.” Tsuzuru attempts to wave away Juza’s hand, but the other boy tugs insistently at the bag’s strap, and Tsuzuru can’t quite wave anything away when he’s got seven books stacked in his arms.

“Let him have it. In the meantime,” Banri cuts off his own sentence and swiftly takes the books in Tsuzuru’s arms away from him. Tsuzuru yelps at the action, a retort forming on his tongue, but another sharp tug draws his attention back to Juza, who’s looking at him with a rather cute expression (to outsiders, it looks like Tsuzuru’s being glared at, but Tsuzuru only finds Juza cute). 

“You’re like children,” Tsuzuru mutters with pink cheeks as he slips off the book bag and hands it to Juza, who loops it up and around his arm to gently swing. Tsuzuru smiles a little, wants to grab Juza’s other hand so he can swing that one too, but they’re both not fans of PDA.

Unfortunately, Banri is a fan — more like doesn’t care about PDA — and so says, “Babe—”

“Yes?” Tsuzuru answers, cutting off the other hastily. Banri smirks — the annoyance he is — and asks how far the library is.

“Just around the corner,” Tsuzuru replies, and he snatches a book away from Banri. He contemplates getting another book just to lessen the weight, but Banri shifts the book stack to be under an arm. Turning an eye onto Juza, the tallest boy no longer swings the bag and is now wearing the bag, the books resting on the hip Tsuzuru can’t reach sneakily for.

“Children,” Tsuzuru grumbles, but smiles at Banri’s laugh and Juza’s small smile. 

He doesn’t realize they’re now walking side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC that Juza's the type to show his love by doing acts of service (ex. carrying Tsuzuru's bag/books for him) and Banri's more verbal (ex. "Babe")
> 
> Also I couldn't put it in here but I think Banri will call Juza "cupcake." Maybe a different drabble.
> 
> Another hc you can probably tell here is Tsuzuru checking out a grand ton of books that, while not stated explicitly here, help as research for the plays!
> 
> also this drabble/ficlet is exactly 420 words lmao blaze it


	4. peace at your fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up and the reluctance of doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jutsuzu-centric , literal sleeping together

Cold hands curl around Juza’s cheek, eliciting a soft sigh from him. Rough fingertips scratch over his skin as a familiar thumb brushes over his cheekbone — a gentle attempt at coaxing him awake.

“Juza,” Tsuzuru says, voice barely crossing over the edge of a whisper, “it’s 11. If we want to meet Banri for lunch, we should get a move on.” His hand goes from cradling Juza’s cheek to his shoulder, gently trying to pat him awake.

“Mm...Tsu-san,” Juza mutters, the other’s name coming out slurred and mashed up. Tsuzuru laughs, and Juza feels his bed dip as Tsuzuru moves closer to him. 

“Come on, before I leave you and tell Banri on you.” Juza cracks open his eyes at that, squinting at the other. (Who was, in fact, still in bed and cuddled up to him. His messy hair was cute.)

“Don’t. He’ll be pouty all day,” he mutters, closing his eyes again as a light frown curved his lips. Tsuzuru laughs again, softer this time.

“He will, won’t he? All the more reason to get up so you don’t have to go through it.” Tsuzuru lands a heavier hit on Juza’s shoulder as a final try before he gets up. Juza’s arm shoots out to grab at Tsuzuru’s wrist, but all that gets is a light slap. 

“Juza, come on. I’ll buy you a strawberry tart from the cafe we’re going to.” Juza gets up at that, amber eyes burning holes into Tsuzuru’s aquamarine eyes. 

“Is that a promise?”

Tsuzuru laughs (the third time this morning) and smiles (the first). “Yes Juza, it’s a promise. Now hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tsuzuru has cold hands and JuBan like to hold his hands sometimes under the excuse of warming them up. Probably will write a drabbled/ficlet abt this too but who knows :worm emoji:


	5. dog days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens! This is just 186 words of a random scene I thought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing

“It’s hot,” Banri groans as he slaps his hands over his face before quickly ripping them off. His hands were  _ hot,  _ his armpits smell like  _ shit _ , and fucking Sakyo doesn’t want to turn on the fucking air conditioner. 

“Shut it,” Juza says, tugging at the collar of his shirt in lieu of a fan. He was hunched over his desk, annotating a script for class. Banri scowls from his place on the floor and gets up on his elbows to squint at Juza.

“What’d you say, dipshit?” Banri scowls, but he doesn’t move any more than lazily kicking his foot in Juza’s direction. Juza throws a look at his boyfriend over his shoulder, and his mouth quirks up into a small smile. Banri kinda wants to kiss them.

“Banri”—both boys turn their heads to look at Tsuzuru, who comes in—“you’re not bothering Juza, are you?”

“I’m not! What’d make you think that?”

“I heard you swear at him through the door.” Banri pouts, making a childish remark about how it was Juza who started the bickering first. Tsuzuru merely entertains him with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you have ideas i'm very open to hearing them 👀 !!!!!!!!!!
> 
> another small oneshot might come out super soon IDK depends on how i like the wip


End file.
